Field
The present invention is directed to video game controllers, and more particularly to video game controllers with removeable components that improve the serviceability of the controller.
Description of the Related Art
Video gaming is very popular and has become increasingly complex, requiring video game controllers with multiple inputs (e.g., buttons, thumbsticks, directional pads, paddles, etc.) that can be actuated (e.g., pressed, pivoted, pulled, etc.) to activate functions within the video game. As the inputs are actuated, electrical signals are generated, processed and/or transmitted to a gaming console to which the controller connects. The console operates the video game at least in part based on the signals it receives from the controller. There are different gaming consoles in the market, and each console may use a different type of controller (e.g., having different types or combination of inputs).
Current video game controllers can be costly due, at least partially, to their complexity. The control inputs wear down or wear out, some more quickly than others (e.g., based on how often an input is used in a video game), or sometimes fail to perform their intended functionality. Replacing the whole controller once one or more inputs no longer function can be costly, and replacing individual components can be very difficult and time consuming, requiring the use of tools to take apart the video game controller to access the internals of the controller. Additionally, the inputs may not be easily removable (e.g., may have soldered electrical connections).